


Close Enough For Jazz

by Pixie_Trix



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Asexual!Alastor, Asexuality, Canon Asexual Character, Gender-neutral Reader, Minor Character(s), More Flirt Than Jazz, Other, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-22 06:07:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20869427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixie_Trix/pseuds/Pixie_Trix
Summary: The Happy Hotel throws a party as a show of good will towards all sinners and to promote peace among demons. Wherein Alastor and a demon associate named white spend time together.





	Close Enough For Jazz

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything related to Hazbin Hotel.  
I have never written for a asexual charecter before so forgive any misconceptions I may have about said sexuality, just my interpretations of a intriguing character.

The party was in full swing as Charlie handed the black bag over to Angel Dust. The blonde smiled giddily as Vaggie shot her a wink from across the room. Charlie darted quickly off to join her earning a kiss and her red velvet drink.

Leave it to angel to pick seven minutes in heaven as suitable 'party' entertainment.  
Angel pulled out a long blue feather from the bag. He fluttered his long lashes as he made bedroom eyes at the bulky blue demon across the room.  
The other spread his soft blue peacock feathers displaying them proudly from behind his humanoid body, flexing showy bulging biceps.  
"Com' here gorgeous~" Angel slurred as he lept on the blue toned demon that sat aside Alestor. Their mouths joined in a wet sloppery maw as they pawed at one another. A ball of limbs and moans.

"I refuse to partake in these childish games any longer! I shall take my leave now." Alestor jumped up, dusting off his suit, before clambering out of his spot.  
He looked down to see a distressed white face staring back at him.  
"Don't leave, please Al. I'm really sorry for Angel Dust's behaviour. But it wouldn't be profitable for the business if you just up and left like that. Dear sweet pleasures of the flesh. Demons are lusty but it's better then fighting to the death. At least enjoy the music."  
Alastor shook the hand off with a smile. He looked down at the smaller demon with a cheshire grin, "I really must insist that I take my leave. I'm sure Charlie will be enough to placate the masses." He gave a confident chuckle before pulling his glove firmly back into place.

The white figure quickly drifted beside him quietly in the loud party atmosphere.  
"Don't be like that!" The younger demon said snarkily with a smile, grabbing the clothed hand and yanking hard pulling the older back towards the dance floor. He gave a shocked spin as his body clashed against cold pale skin. 

He jumped back like a whiplash as if something had just been burned. He regarded his instigator with a inhuman distian and ferocity. The entire gathering of demons seemed to seperate regarding the unlikely pair. Leaving little more sound in the room than funky jazz tones and gasps of the onlookers.  
He was well known after all, synonymous with pain and torture alike. His demeanour had changed entirely the air grew cold, cruel and dark. Alestors voice lowered to a hushed tone a hallowed spine tingling croak.  
"Touch. me. again. And there won't be a demon in hell that will end your suffering."

"I just wanted to dance. If I knew you would react like that I wouldn't have bothered. This party is about getting along.... Decides I knew Louisiana was a flatfooted state anyway. I'll have fun without you."  
White disregarded his bloodthirsty look entirely choosing instead to dance as a sharp clicking toe beated fast to the quick jazz beat. Toes flicking and feet moving in synchrony.  
Choosing to ignore the blatent onlookers and fill the room with a click of silver tipped heels.

Alastor softed as if in an instant moving to White's side.  
"Why didn't you say so sooner precious thing? You have done no more than shuffle my delicate sensibilites." He wiggled the fingers of the touched limb in front of White's face dramatically.

"You see touching me is a pleasure most demons are granted before going to the after after life~  
It is to be earned."  
"But you-"  
"Me touching you however, is as stated a gesture of my felonious talents or a show of good will."  
He pulled a white powdered chin upwards to meet a charasmatic cheshire grin.

He drew back and leant heavily on his cane adjusting his eyeglass to sit back pristinely on his pastey completion. "Jazz was the prized silver of New Orleans. Oh my dear 'flatfooted' now that does sound like a challenge."  
White clicked a silver tounge and narrowed both eyes in concentration.  
"I like the sound of that."

~~~

The pair sat back on the sofas, adraenaline coursing and fire in their immortal veins. Their limbs cried out in pain but they still longed to dance.  
"That was the most fun I've had in years!" Alastor remarked jovialy, his arms outstretched in gratitude and a extra wide grin spreading from cheek to cheek.  
White fell into the plush of the hotel sofa eying the warm red cotton as Alastor agaisnt the other arm bent forward hand to chest they both panted with fleeting effort.

He gave a soft giggle and clamped long arms around the smaller frame squeezing affectionately.  
"You've gone soft Radio Demon." White mocked as white hair pushed against Alastors chin and White playfully tried to escape from the red devil.  
"I'll have you know I'm the most fearsome demon in all of hell. Even you will bend to my will." He laughed flexing his fingers dramatically.  
He began caging White to the sofa between two lanky arms and a red shiny cane.

He brought his face close to white's smug in his small victory. "What do make of that?"  
White smirked and gave Alaster a quick peck on the cheek, flustered more than furious Alestor lost his grip and fell forwards landing unceremoniously over his little white friend.  
He fell into a soft warm dizzy embrace, something he had not felt in years and perhaps to societies benefit ever wanted. White fragile arms were drapped over his red dress suit. Instead of drawing back or biting at the waiting hands he relaxed closeing his eyes and burying his lips into that soft tender neck. He allowed himself this, such a rare feeling. Wanting not to destroy it but to hold it close against his own in this deep dark cesspool.

The lithe little creature slipped out as suddenly as Alastor had been yanked in and melded seemlessly into the crowd of demons.  
Alastor's cheek had turned a deep red as he smiled admiring the warm affectionate touch.

Maybe he'd stay at this party just a bit longer.


End file.
